


【星辰马东】脸盲吸血鬼(春节特别篇)

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx





	【星辰马东】脸盲吸血鬼(春节特别篇)

过节了随便写写

祝各位春节快乐，在上学的能学习进步，准备考试的都能考到自己理想的学校；祝在工作的姐妹能工作顺利，万事如意！

 

 

正文

——————————————————————————

原本吸血鬼是不过什么新年的，但鉴于钟辰乐是个中国人，李东赫是个爱热闹的，所以过春节这事儿就这么定下了

被拉来做劳动力的朴志晟在包坏了第三个饺子的时候伴随着钟辰乐的笑声被李东赫赶出了厨房，到客厅和本来要杀鱼结果自己比鱼还容易受惊最后把鱼甩到地上摔晕了的李马克相依为命

没过多久钟辰乐也糊着一头面粉被李东赫从厨房里提溜出来了

 

 

“好啦，我去睡啦，你们几个小的玩儿吧！”

吃了饭，原本是要守夜的。钟奶奶上了年纪吃不消，从兜里掏出四个红包一人塞了一个。

李东赫看钟奶奶进了房间，马上打开红包数了数钱

“哇……过春节真好！”他笑眯眯地把李马克的红包也收进了口袋，“以后咱们年年都过春节吧！”

朴志晟倒是坐立不安的，手里捏着红包的一角，站也不是要站，坐也不是坐，往左扭45度，再往右扭45度，看的钟辰乐笑得打嗝儿

“你傻不傻啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！站那儿干嘛，过来坐！”

“不是…这个…”他指了指手里的红包，“这个…要，怎么给奶奶回礼啊？那个…我库房里那个，红宝石怎么样啊？辰乐你奶奶喜欢什么宝石啊？钻石也行！”

“……行行行知道你有钱了…”钟辰乐摇摇头，抓了一把瓜子，“回什么礼呀，这叫红包，过春节长辈给小辈的，你收着呗！”

“啊…？可是，按年龄，我是长辈啊？”

“按年龄我最大！”李东赫叉着腰看他，“怎么，你还指望哥哥我给你包个红包呢？”

“不敢不敢……嘿嘿…”朴志晟傻笑，赶紧把李东赫摁在沙发上，“哥，你坐，你坐哈。”

 

 

四个人挤在沙发上看完了春晚，李马克早就困得眼皮黏在一块儿了，钟辰乐也累了，他从头到尾笑个没停。李东赫看看时间，拉着李马克回家去了。朴志晟收拾了一下茶几上的零食包装，趁钟辰乐还在洗澡的时候回家取了一样东西

钟辰乐洗完澡，头也没吹就要睡，被朴志晟拉着吹头发。他靠在朴志晟怀里，脑袋左一下右一下点着。朴志晟捏捏他肉乎乎的脸蛋儿，一边吹头发一边说

“乐乐”

“嗯？”

“你觉得我怎么样啊？”

“挺好的啊…”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢啊！不喜欢你我为什么跟你谈恋爱…”

“那…你想跟我谈多久啊？”

“怎么啦？！”钟辰乐突然清醒了，“你要跟我分手吗？是不是因为出什么事啊？你破产了？还是你得了不治之症啊？”

“不是…”

朴志晟看钟辰乐还在纠结吸血鬼会不会得不治之症，没心思听他的话，只好关了吹风机抓着他的肩膀让他看着自己

“乐乐，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你谈很久很久的恋爱。”

“东赫哥说，如果想和你谈很久的恋爱，就要跟你求婚。所以我问你，你觉得我怎么样，你觉得我能不能成为一个好的爱人，好的伴侣。”

朴志晟看着钟辰乐的眼睛

 

“钟辰乐，你，你愿不愿意，和我结婚，成为我终身的伴侣，发誓我们永不分离呢？”

 

“……”

钟辰乐的眼眶渐渐湿润

他吸溜两下鼻子，深呼吸一口气，然后说

 

“这时候我拒绝你的话是不是特别让人惊喜让人意外啊？”

 

朴志晟差点儿一口气没喘上来

不行，要保持微笑

“你不能拒绝我。”

 

“为什么呀？”钟辰乐撇撇嘴

“因为我爱你，”朴志晟靠近给他一个吻，“而你也爱我。”

 

钟辰乐低着头，两根食指搅啊搅，耳朵红红的，就是不说话

朴志晟亲亲他的头顶，又捏捏耳朵，刚想起身学人类单膝跪地求婚，就被钟辰乐拉住了袖子

“你…你不要走嘛…”

“我答应的呀……”

 

朴志晟笑得嘴角都要咧到耳根了，一把抱住钟辰乐来了个热吻，顺便把一枚戒指戴在了他的手指上

“这是什么啊？”

“结婚戒指”

“喂！”钟辰乐瞪大了眼睛，看看戒指又看看朴志晟，“你就这么随便给我戴上了啊！”

“你不是答应了嘛？”

“那也不能……不行！”钟辰乐把戒指摘下来给他，“你，你重新来，我要单膝跪地的那种！”

“…行行行！”朴志晟拿着戒指，单膝跪地，对钟辰乐说

 

“钟辰乐，你是否愿意与我结婚，成为我终身的伴侣，发誓我们永不分离呢？”

 

“我愿意。”


End file.
